


Lose You to Love Me

by Goodygoodi



Series: Kronos x Percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Demigods, Love, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Titans, boys falling out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: in an abusive relationship Percy Jackson tries to end his toxic love with an immortal who doesn't understand the meaning of 'no' and when that doesn't work, he's left to deal with the consequences…
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Kronos
Series: Kronos x Percy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853872
Kudos: 8





	Lose You to Love Me

**Lose You to Love Me**

Summary: in an abusive relationship Percy Jackson tries to end his toxic love with an immortal who doesn't understand the meaning of 'no' and when that doesn't work, he's left to deal with the consequences…

**Notes 1:** A different ending for Percy, the lyrics are Selena Gomez, Lose You to Love Me

**Notes 2:** due to the covid shortening some hours at my job… I now have three jobs, so it gets harder and harder to write.

**Notes 3:** This is just a bunch of random words that I typed, hope ye like, I'll update my other stories when I have more then just 1 day off a week...

PJO Greek Mythology AU

*One Shot*

" **You promised the world and I fell for it"**

It probably meant nothing to you, but when you knelt before me with a ring and the most expression I had yet to see in your eyes… the love and peace I felt from you. Back when your arms held me close.

"Be mine and I promise you the whole world."

Back then we were in our honeymoon phase and nothing could be wrong.

**I saw the signs and I ignored it**

It started out as small arguments, Percy was slightly annoyed that Kronos was leaving him out of planning and wanted to know more.

Kronos had gotten angry and said that Percy didn't know, and when he had said he wanted to know because he was old enough to help make decisions with his own lover.

Kronos had taken a large angry step to him.

**We'd always go into it blindly**

it was sill of me to think of it as we, but it was me. I charged ahead with little thought to the outcome, your angry face used to make me warm as I realized you cared. But the last time we went into battle you ignored me as I was being stabbed and threw me against the wall, your angry words hurt my heart.

" _Why are you so clumsy you little shit?"_

_**Am I only a trophy you don't need anymore?**_ I think and see the older Kings shoulders straighten and his eyes bore into my skull.

" _Just a trophy,"_ Kronos mutters out my thoughts into words and I flinch.

**I gave my all and they all know it**

It was fast, Percy cried out but didn't stop as his angry lover thrust a fast-brutal pace. The thick rod inside was hard and hot like usual. but it brought no pleasure the one who was fucking him brutally only cared about himself and it made him cry.

He wasn't sure when Kronos had stopped loving him and when he started abusing. Maybe it had happened when they had won? Against the Primordial… maybe that's just the way it was.

"Just go," Kronos pointed to the door. Head down, bangs hiding his golden eyes.

Percy felt his heart drop and with a small nod he leaves the room.

Feeling tired and worn out Percy heads to the ocean to heal.

Once the familiar smell and rhythmic beating of water on shore is what soothes his aching soul.

**And now the chapter is closed and done**

"Perseus Jackson," the voice of fate croons softly in his ear.

"Many hardships have befallen you… you ache and your soul cries out for love… " the second fate says and her warm hand on his cheeks does he feel it.

The freedom that is so close and when he breathes deeply allowing the ladies final act is to cut his string.

**I needed to hate you to love me, yeah**

Its easy dying… like falling asleep.

But a cold grip holds on and when Percy looks up, he sees cold golden eyes. The blacks of his pupil stare into his and it strikes fear.

**To love, love, yeah**

"You'll never part from me, and even though the Fates cut your string… your immortal life belongs to me." A cold grin is on Kronos' face and when the tears fall Percy knows he has lost. His mortal shell was dead and only being kept alive by Kronos who is forcing immortality into him. By the burning touch as the Titan heat burns his blood to golden ichor.

**And now it's goodbye, it's goodbye for us**

Iapetus shields him and in the middle of the night does Percy runaway, he's had enough, he's changed so much and got nothing in return, so with closing his eyes does Percy disappear into the night.

**The End.**


End file.
